


The Inquisitor's Kadan

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Josephine is different in bed, Kaaras is sneaky, Kaaras the gentle Qunari, Love, Manipulation, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Qunari/ Human, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, eventually, future tags to be added, mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: Inquisitor Adaar is a Qunari in the world of men. He's not your typical leader nor is he your typical Qunari. Rude, sarcastic, and a bit of a bully, most people underestimate him. But a certain Antivan ambassador sees past all to see the sweet gentle person underneath the gruffy exterior. Though neither are sure of what to make of when her family wants to meet the one who calls her Kadan.





	The Inquisitor's Kadan

CHAPTER ONE

Kaaras groaned, scratching his horns as he listened to Josephine drone on and on about securing yet another rich lord’s alliance. The two were sitting in Josephine’s office working later than usual. The next morning they had another lord visiting Skyhold to see if the Inquisition was ‘worthy’ of being an ally. And so the two of them had to stay up late in the night going over what needed to be said and promised in order to get the whiny lord to join the Inquisition in its mission to save the world from a blighted lunatic. As if they had to beg the lord to help save the word he was apart.  
Kaaras wanted to just threaten the wishy washy prick until he agreed to help out the Inquisition: the only force in all of Thedas that thought beating Corypheus was more important than keeping its hands clean. But alas, Josephine was able to talk him out of it yet again, insisting that the lord could be won over with words and promises. She always insisted that things could be worked out diplomatically, even if things clearly couldn't. She always seemed to stay positive, especially in matters such as these. It was one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with her.  
Josephine looked up from her documents, taking notice of his bored looks and promptly ignoring them. Kaaras was known to have a very short attention span: something those in the Inquisition found annoying if not helpful at times. Sometimes one wanted him to lose interest and at other times, one wanted him to pay attention. This time was one of the later.  
She scowled at him. “Pay attention.” She snapped. She realized it was late and like him, wanted to be done for the night but at the same time, unlike him she knew going over the plan for tomorrow was important.  
He scratched his horns, sighing tiredly. Josephine stared at the big Qunari.  
“I've been thinking.” Kaaras stated.  
She raised an eye at him. “And what have you been thinking about, dare I ask?”  
“I've been thinking.” He repeated. “This little lord I have to convince us to join the Inquisition tommorow, he isn't very important is he? I mean, the Inquisition has been going strong for several months now and we are just now trying to get his help? He must not have a lot of pull, otherwise we would have sought him out a long time ago. Soo…”  
Josephine frowned at him. “So what are you getting at, my lord?”  
Kaaras, grinned, standing up from his chair to make his way over to her. “Soo I think we can afford to wing it tomorrow. If he agrees to join, yay us and if he doesn't, well it isn't like his help will be sorely missed. Why don't we stop working for tonight and just relax?”  
She hesitated though he could tell the thought was appealing. He pressed the advantage.  
“When was the last time we just relaxed and didn't work half the night? When was the last time I gave you one of my famed massages?” He said with a wink.  
Josephine sighed. It _had_ been a while since they had snuggled and just enjoyed each other’s company.  
She gave in.  
She put the documents back down on her desk and stood up. Kaaras gave a victorious smile.  
She raised an eye at him. “Just so we are clear, this does not mean we are not looking over the documents early in the morning so you haven't escaped _that_. And tomorrow afternoon you have to help me write a couple treaties as a compromise for going up to our room now.”  
He laughed. “Na’thek, Kadan.”  
She frowned at him. “You know I don't like it when you speak Qunlat; I haven't learned enough of it yet.”  
He shrugged. “I only know a few phrases of it anyway. Now come on, our room awaits!” Kaaras said as he suddenly swept Josephine up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom, with her giggling the whole way. She loved it when he picked her up. She felt safe in his strong but surprisingly gentle arms. She clung to him, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Though he had no sense of diplomacy, instead preferring to intimidate people to help him, she knew he would never harm her. Unlike most people, she could see past the violent brute he showed the world and see the shy, gentle and loving man who valued family and friendship above all else underneath. He liked to tell her that there was a sweet little kitten behind the big scary bull. And she knew it to be true.  
He carried her up to their room and closed the door behind him before plopping her down onto the bed. The craftsmen had to make a special bed for them, one long and sturdy enough for him to be able to sleep comfortably on. That was one of the problems to being a Qunari living in the South: none of the beds were long enough and so on any other bed, his legs would stick off the end. But it was easily enough solved.  
Kaaras took off his overcoat which acted as his shirt, revealing his bulging an muscles that Josephine adored so much. She loved how ‘ripped’ he was. Though she couldn't help but flinch at seeing how many scars he had. He had lived a life of mercenary work and fighting battles so scars were inevitable. It was part of the job. But what made her flinch was that he never seemed bothered by them. He had never known a life without violence and bloodshed and she felt duty bound to show him that there was more to life than the next fight. She was making slow but steady progress.  
She took the pin out of her jet black hair and let it flow loosely down over her shoulders. She went to take her shirt off but he shook his head no. When she asked him why, he grinned. “First I have to give you that massage.”  
She gave a surprised smile. “Oh, you meant that?”  
He winked at her, climbing onto the bed behind her. “‘Course I did. Now you might feel some pressure but that's just all the soreness and aches being rubbed away.”  
Within seconds, Kaaras was working wonders on her neck and shoulder blades. With every soft but powerful squeeze and rub, Josephine would moan as she felt her muscles loosen up. After almost ten minutes, she was loose as loose could be and feeling rejuvenated.  
She sighed happily. “Ahh, Kaaras. Your hands are magical.”  
He chuckled. “This isn't all my hands are good at.”  
Josephine nodded. “Believe me, I know. But I think you should show me what else they are good at just to be sure that we are on the same page.”  
Kaaras looked out the window, seeing that the moon was almost three quarters through its cycle.  
“You sure, Kadan? It's really late and if you still want to get up early to go over those documents and such…”  
Josephine glowered at him. “You are doing this on purpose.”  
“Doing what?” He asked , innocently.  
She looked over her shoulder at him almost sourly. “You know what. This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Tempt me with one of your incredible messages knowing that it'd make me...aroused...and then pretend not to notice in order to drive me insane.”  
Kaaras stared blankly at her. “You really think I'd put that much thought into that?”  
“You and I both know I do know. That's exactly what you'd do.”  
Kaaras nodded. “Well you caught me. My evil plan was going along so well…”  
She frowned. “See? You are even teasing me in an effort to get me to forget it. I'm sorry, but it isn't going to work.” Josephine said, holding her head high. She would not give him the satisfaction of begging him to make love to her. “You want to make love, don't you? But we aren't going to because you are right: we have to get up early tomorrow and it's already late. So I am going to bed.” Josephine said, getting up and changing into her nightgown before climbing back into the bed, pulling the blankets over her and settling down for the night.  
Kaaras shrugged, grinning. He took his clothes off until he was just in his briefs and joined her, turning over on his side and closing his eyes after blowing the candles out. He could feel Josephine tossing and turning beside him, no doubt irritated and anxious. He grinned against the pillows. He gave her another three minutes before she cracked.  
She was right after all, for the most part that is. Originally he had just wanted to work some of her tension away but when it started making her horny, the plan changed into how to get it so that she begs. Kaaras wasn't a very dominant person. He, like most men, just liked hearing their lovers tell them they wish to have sex. It was an arousing thing to hear in it by itself.  
Surprisingly, it took Josephine longer than he thought it would take for her to crack: almost six minutes.  
“Kaaras.” She said loudly to wake him up even though he secretly wasn't sleeping.  
Though he pretended he had been. He groaned, rolling over to face her as she stared at him, their faces mere inches apart. “Ugh, what? I was sleeping.”  
“Make love to me.” She ordered simply.  
He pretended the rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Kadan, its late. I'm tired.”  
“Like hell you are.”  
Kaaras actually raised an eyebrow at that. Josephine rarely cursed, even to rude nobles who deserved a talking to. The fact that she did now told him that she was really in the mood. And something told him that she wouldn't take another no as an answer.  
“If you really don't want to then you only have yourself to blame for making me want to.” She pointed out. “And if you don't want to, then too bad. I don't care if I have to ride you while you sleep, I am going to be satisfied.”  
Kaaras couldn't take it anymore. He laughed out loud which made Josephine glare at him, confused and a little concerned.  
It was several seconds before he could get himself under control. “Sorry. I'm sorry. You are just so cute when you get irritated.”  
She stared at him. “Take me. I _need_ you to take me.” She ordered.  
Kaaras grinned. “Took you long enough.”  
“You-...you- arse!” She squealed as he rolled over on top of her, springing his cock out of his undergarments in the process. Josephine moved her panties out of the way so he could have better access. And with powerful movement, he thrusted inside of her eager temple. Almost immediately she began to buck her hips along with his rhythm, needing every inch of him inside her, filling her up like no other man could. He was grunting like an animal as he pounded her furiously. But every other minute, he would slow down for her. Though they have had sex numerous times, he always tried to be gentle and give her a moment to recover. Qunari weren't known to be nurturing lovers. They mostly just screwed like feral beasts. Love wasn't really in a Qunari’s education. Sex was more like a job and not an act two lovers did; it was just something one did. Which made it violent at times. So Kaaras swore to never lose himself in the act and to always think of Josephine’s comfort. Like Bull once said, Qunari have sex with one another, they don't ‘make love’. Kaaras was trying to change that.  
He arched his back so he could lean down and nibble on her nipples as his hands roamed her dark body. His actions had the desired effect. She started to moan and squirm underneath him. She reached up and grabbed hold of his horns tightly, yanking on them as if her life depended on it. He uttered a guttural growl. She hissed as he increased the speed of his thrusts, her vagina gripping him like a metal vice, clamping down tighter on every thrust.  
Kaaras couldn't help but smile. In most circumstances, Josephine was the calmest and most dignified person he would ever know. But the moment she got sex on her mind, she turned into a brazen woman without fear or care of waking up all of Skyhold with her cries.  
He leaned down and bit her neck softly, giving her a love bite that he was sure would be clearly visible in the morning. Just like he knew it would, the pressure of his jaws giving her a love bite pushed her over the edge.  
With a scream of pleasure, she arrived at the climax she so desperately needed. Her orgasm lasted for almost a minute, it was so powerful.  
His job done, Kaaras carefully dislodged himself from her laid back down on their bed. Her hair a hair and still trembling from the ravaging she had just received, she looked over at him breathlessly. “B-but you didn't...You didn't get to…”  
Kaaras shook his head. “I'm fine. Helping you along is more than enough for me., Kadan.”  
She smiled as she snuggled up under his protective arms, marveling at the tremendous heat radiating off of him.  
“I love you, Kaaras.” She whispered as she sank off to sleep, spent.  
He stroked her long, now sweaty, black hair. “I love you too, Josephine. I love you too.” But she was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Josephine<3 so I though to myself, why not? I'd write a mini story thing about her with a Qunari Inquisitor. Might as well throw in meeting the family in there while I'm at it.   
> Hope you enjoyed and leave a like/comment if you did! ;) more later I pinky promise


End file.
